Children of Zutara
by Atmos
Summary: Set in a Zutarian future: Short stories that revolve around the two children of Zuko and Katara. Children are creations of zutarashewolf777 of deviantART .com
1. You Can't Make Fire from Water

Children of Zutara: This is just the first of a few possible short stories I have thought up. It revolves around the two children of Zuko and Katara: 16 year old Kenai, and 13 year old Mika. (Yes as notice, this Avatar AU takes place in a Zutarian future) The short stories are going to revolve around the summer they spend traveling with the Avatar, as well as meeting and training with some other well known characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar:TLAB nor am I making any profit with any of my fanfiction. The characters Kenai and Mika are the creations of zutara-shewolf777 of (Thanks so much again, zutara-shewolf777 J. Anyone else, be sure to check out her art work at her deviantART site).

**---**

**You Can't Make Fire from Water.**

The sky was partly cloudy on the late spring afternoon and the vast forest below had just restored its full, green foliage. A calm, cool breeze fluttered by. The forest floor was painted with various blotches of wildflowers. The air was filled with the cheeps and chirps of songbirds, with the occasional woodpecker hammering away on the side of a tree. Spending just several moments in such a tranquil environment would be enough to ease anyone's mind into harmony. Oddly, there were some in the forest not enjoying themselves the least bit.

"Are you guys slowing down on me? I swear you two are spoiled with the high-life." A man shouted aloud. Walking out through a tall bush was sturdy and strong Water Tribe Warrior. His deep blue eyes were sharp and confident. His dark hair draped just over his ears and he had a small wolf's tail on the back of his head. His sleeveless T and pants and fingerless gloves were blue and his thick boots brown, coated with mud. He also wore a necklace of various animals' canines. He hauled a large backpack and fishing rod on his back. Despite the hesitant size of the pack, the warrior hiked through the forest with ease at a firm pace. A voice called out from behind him, "Uncle! Come on…wait up for us!" Rolling his eyes, the warrior heaved a sigh and stopped, scratching the stubbles on his chin. Turning around he saw as a 16 year old boy stumbling out from the dense vegetation.

The boy wore an almost identical set of clothes. But compared to the brawny, dark warrior the boy was much more on the lean side and his skin much fairer. His hair was tied up into as a short pony tail. The boy also carried a bag, not as bulky as the warrior's but large nonetheless. The boy trotted next to the man and rested his arms stiff on his knees, out of breath. His head down, sweat drops dotted his face. While catching his breath the boy said, "I just…need a breather." The man just crossed his arms, "Kenai, where's your sister?" As boy turned around to point, soon enough a young girl emerged out of the underbrush.

Catching up to the two, the 13 year old girl followed her brother's lead to take advantage of the rest stop. The girl was just as fatigue as her brother, but she kept to herself. She too had similar blue clothes of the Water tribe. Her hair was tied into two long ponytails, and she had the bluest eyes, just like her mother. The Uncle gave a hard laugh, "You guys tired already?"

The boy gleamed his golden eyes at the man, "Already?! You were nearing jogging!"

The Uncle tried to point out, "But Kenai, we didn't even cover much ground."

Kenai retorted sharply, "We had to have trekked over ten miles straight!"

"Ten miles? That's it?"

"Ten miles…uphill!!!"

Uncle chuckled, "You call that 'uphill?' "

"No! I call that 'up-mountain!' "

"Alright already," the uncle sighed, "I get it. You guys are pooped. I guess it's understandable. It did take me a little while to build up the stamina when I didn't have Appa around anymore." He scratched the top of his forehead while looking up through the forest canopy, "Okay, so listen up. Will set up camp soon, at most, before dark."

"Wait a minute," Kenai asked wearily, "Set up camp? You mean we're not close to the Southern Air Temple yet?"

With eyes half open, the uncle looked straight the boy. He then caught boy off guard with a loud exaggerated laugh. Than at the last second he answered nonchalantly, "…nope."

Kenai just huffed a big sigh, "This is going to be a long summer…"

"What, you don't want to spend quality time with your Uncle Sokka?"

"Ah, don't say that. I just…pictured the 'quality time' differently." The last times Kenai spent with his Uncle Sokka, whether visiting him at the South Pole, or him coming to the their palace, the two enjoyed each other's company to the fullest: cracking jokes, telling stories, learning to throw a boomerang, and having bizarre eating contests at the dinner table ignoring all possible table manners. But this…the boy didn't expect having to travel deep through the woods to get the temple. He knew Avatar Aang wasn't going to be at the Southern Air Temple when they would get there, so they couldn't get a ride from Appa, Aang;s sky bison. He at least expected a caravan or an ostrich-horse and buggy.

"Uncle Sokka?" The girl finally spoke up, "Do you have some water?"

Sokka answered with a question, "You don't have anymore water?"

"Well Kenai chugged the rest of it a while back." She held up the flat, long waterskin darting her gave at her brother.

The warrior turned to the boy, "That water should have lasted you at least till next morning, for the both of you. You could saved just some for your sister here."

Kenai, standing up straight, replied, "Mika said she had her fill a while ago, and I was thirsty. Wait, please don't tell we don't have any more water."

Sokka pulled out a small canteen from behind his waist, "No no, I still got my share. Here you go Mika." He tossed the canteen to the girl. "And you can finish that up if ya want. I smell a fresh stream up ahead, so we can refill. Better yet, well set up camp at the water's edge. So let's get a move one. Break time's over." He adjusted the pack over his shoulder and again led the way at his usual, fast pace. The two siblings just looked at each other. Mika put her nose up high and sniffed, "You can smell a stream?"

---

The sun was halfway down to dusk and the trio had already set up two tents near a running crystal clear stream. At the edge of the camp, the three were spread out in the bushes, gathering firewood. "And keep in mind," Sokka explained to the kids, "When you break the branches and they crack loud like you would hear in an open fire, you know that wood's perfect." Soon the three of them gathered to the center of camp. Sokka and Kenai assembled the firewood and Mika carefully covered the wood with a litter of dry dead leaves.

Sokka then walked to his large pack and grabbed his fishing pole, "Alright you two, now we need to gather some grub. And taking a peek in the water, there are some good sized fish."

"Cool, you mean we're going to catch our own fish?" Mika darted her attention to Sokka excitedly. The uncle just nodded with a smirk. Kenai was crouched down beside the stream, rising the sweat off his arms and face. Upon hearing Sokka, he pondered with interest. Getting himself up he got into a stance in front of the water, "Alright. I'll catch the fish with my waterbending."

Mika then called out, "I'll start the fire."

Then a sudden command, "Freeze!" Uncle Sokka had had his arms spread out in gesture.

Kenai just turned his head, and Mika held her position, her index finger already lit just about to blast the firewood. Scanning the scene with her eyes only she asked, "Uh…what's wrong, Uncle?"

Quickly regaining composure, Sokka crossed his arms and gave a serious tone, "Guys, there is going to be a time where you can't rely on your bending and will have to resort to more…practical methods to resolve a situation. Now don't take me the wrong way, I give you guys plus points for teamwork, but I think you should get some experience in being more independent."

The two siblings just stared, not entirely sure what he was talking about. Kenai said, "Soooo….what are you- I'm, I don't get it."

Sokka smiled with cheer and walked up to Mika, "Simple. Mika. You fish." He handed her the fishing pole. "And Kenai, you start the fire." Sokka held out in front of him two stones of flint towards Kenai.

Kenai questioned abruptly, "Wait, why do I have to start the fire? Mika can just…and I can just-"

Sokka cut him off, "Ah come on! Is this too much for you to handle 'Oh pampered-Prince Kenai?' "

"Hey!" Kenai shouted, somewhat offended, "Grandpa's the chief of the Southern Water tribe. So you're just as much a 'prince' as I am."

"Hardly," Sokka huffed, "I'm just as much royalty as everyone else and I'm expected to work just as much as the rest, including starting fires. Can you start the fire please?"

Kenai just exclaimed, "You're just jealous 'cause you can't bend!"

"Well of course it'd be cool to know how to bend, but jealous? Ha! I traveled along side one of the greatest waterbenders - your ma - the greatest earth bender 'and' the Avatar. I would have already died of envy. Can you start the fire please?"

Kenai stomped toward Sokka, "Fine!" and snatched the stones right from his hands, squeezing them tight in his fist. Going up to the firewood, Mika was still standing in the same spot with the fishing pole. Not thinking, Kenai directed some anger and in a discouraging tone said to his sister, "Have fun fishing."

Mika just stuck out her tongue, "I. Will," and trotted to the stream.

Kenai kneeled over the fire, tapping the flint pieces roughly. Sokka came up to the boy, "Whoa whoa there, don't break the flint pieces. Trust me, you not going to have any fun rubbing two sticks together. Now don't just tap'em together like that. You gotta rub one stone off the other when they hit." Kenai just mumbled but did as he was instructed. Sokka caught a glimpse of Kenai's motion and walk off, "That's it, keep going. You'll get big enough spark eventually." The truth was that in all of Kenai's memories, he has never, in his life, started a fire…intentionally. Who needs to when your father and sister are firebenders? Even when he did need to light something, there was also the nearby lit candle or occasional torch. But to start fire from scratch? "How hard can this be?" Kenai thought to himself.

Sokka looked to Mika and saw her sitting on a rock with the pole, line already cast out in the water. Sokka walked out to the edge of camp and came back with a long narrow stick about 5 feet long. He sat down leaned his back against a boulder with the view of the camp. Going into his belt, he took out a small blade and started carving the end of the stick into a point.

"It's not…sparking." Kenai murmured in his head. He hit the rocks again and repeated himself thought after every attempt, "It's not sparking…It's not sparking. It's not sparking. It's not sparking." His teeth clenched, "It's not sparking. It's not sparking. It's not sparking! It's not sparking! It's…" his thoughts slipped to his mouth as he yelled, "…not sparking!!!" He starting grunting aloud after every hit.

"Hey Mika?" Sokka eyed to the girl, "Your brother normally get like this."

Mika rolled her eyes away from Kenai and said smoothly, "What brother? I disowned one of those few seconds ago." And resumed her attention to the water.

The uncle sighed and walked up to the agitated youngster to investigate. Bending over beside Kenai, Sokka asked, "Hey bud, need any -"

"No!!!" Kenai shot a glare that could've bit Sokka's face off.

Immune to Kenai's sudden energy, Sokka made a careful observation. The warrior than halted Kenai's attempts, grabbing his wrist and pulling it to him. "Here's the problem." Sokka figured it out noticing the black moist stains on Kenai's palms. "You didn't dry your hands before. You got the flint all wet. It's not going to spark when its wet. You can't make fire out of water now can ya?" Sokka must've spoke loud enough for Mika to overhear because she let out a sudden burst of laughter. Kenai tightened his lips and clenched his fists. He then stood up and spun around to face Mika in the distance, "Shut! Up!" He then lifted his hands, and water from the stream began to rise. He was about to send a wave toward his sister. But again his motions were interrupted by his uncle who grabbed him by the arms. The growing wave quickly subsided.

"Hey!" Sokka shouted, "Relax! Okay." Kenai just turned his face away from the two, his arms still tense. Sokka looked back at Mika. She wasn't laughing anymore. Kenai's reaction didn't seem like much of a surprise to her though she quieted herself. Looking at Kenai, Sokka thought but concluded to himself what was getting to the boy. Scratching the back of his head Sokka's eyes wandered. Then with an "Ah ha" he snapped his fingers. Giving a step to Kenai, he put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Yo Kenai. You know you can't make fire from water…but you 'can' make fire from ice." Kenai raised in head in response.

---

"Are you sure this is the right shape?" Kenai asked openly.

Sokka answered, "Yeah, so long it's sort'a caved in on one side. Hurry it up while the sun's still high enough."

Near the stream, Kenai was levitating of water and making it spin and widen into a disc. His uncle stood beside him to supervise. "Okay," he directed, "now freeze it." And Kenai did so. The disc was now a lens of ice. Kenai grabbed the lens and took it from there. He went up to the fireplace and held the lens just over it. Observing the sun's position, Kenai focused the lens to direct the passing light into a single dot. And before he knew it, the leaves started to smoke and kindle. He blew on fire lightly until the flames engulfed the wood.

"Alright!" Sokka watched next to him, "So whenever you don't have a flint around you, you could also use the drinking water you have on you. Of course you could only do this if you do have drinking water and when the sun's out."

"Wow, I never thought of that." Kenai said as he watched the campfire grow.

"Ah well, being a waterbender definitely has its advantages. I would only be able to do that by shaping ice with my hand. And that definitely takes skill…skill that I already have," he finished with an arrogant tone. Kenai just laughed.

"Hey! Hey!" Mika yelled, "I got one! I gotta bite." She was already tugging hard, pulling the pole back. After about 30 seconds of tug-a-war the fish finally lost enough strength to be pulled out of the water and flung high in the air. The fish flew over Mika's head landing on the ground with the hook still attached in its mouth. Sokka picked up the fish and removed the hook. It was little over half the size of his forearm, but plump. "Heh-hey. Congratulations Mika. You just caught your dinner. And not a bad catch if I do say so myself." He then handed it to Mika by the tail. "Let me and your brother catch our fish and we'll start cooking."

"You think any fish will be biting for you, Uncle Sokka?" She giggled as she offered him the fishing pole.

"Oh contraire, my little niece." He said as he rejected the fishing pole. "I never had the best luck for the fish to come to me." He picked up the long branch that he was carving, "So I come to the fish."

Sokka climbed on the rock that Mika was sitting on before, scanning the stream below. Kenai had already walked up to Mika when he asked, "You think he'll get something?"

"Sure, why not?" Mika didn't have any doubts. After five minutes standing patiently on the rock, Sokka had launched the wooden spear into the stream. He then quickly jumped in the water to retrieve his catch. Hoisting up the spear, he reveal a fairly large trout, speared right at its center. "Mmm mmmm. I can taste it already." Sokka licked his lips. He walked out of the stream to see Mika sitting cross-legged resting her chin on her palms. He asked her, "Where's your brother?"

"Right here," Kenai called out walking out bushes, from upstream. Tossed over his shoulder was a fish at least 3 feet long, almost twice the size as his uncle's catch. Sokka went bug-eyed for a moment, "Whoa-hoa ho! Now who says you can't go camping still not eat like royalty?" The two kids just laughed.

---

The night was clear with a crescent moon high in the sky. The bonfire lit up the campsite. The trio had eaten their dinner, and Sokka and Kenai had finished sparring each other with sword sized sticks. Kenai was now lying on his back near the stream, just staring up at the night sky, his hands folded behind his head.

"Yo!" Sokka called out as Kenai heard his footsteps approaching. "Kenai, you ain't tired? Your sister's went out like candlelight."

Kenai just mumbled, "Eh, I'm just thinking stuff." His eyes still fixed at the sky.

"Yeah, me too." Sokka crouched down and laid on his back beside his nephew, "You know, you showed some talent back there with the sparring."

"Yeah, I actually learned to use broadswords with dad. Since he spends time with Mika with fire bending, it's kind of the only thing we do a lot together. And when I'm not waterbending with mom, it's the only thing I spend time doing. I mean, I spar with the guys my age, but most of them prefer practicing for Agni Kai duels and what not." Kenai sighed, "Hey, uncle. I'm sorry about saying that you being jealous."

"Psss, don't worry 'bout it. Listen, I know you're going through a tough time, being the first waterbenders in the Fire Nation's royal family. Your ma tells me plenty about it."

"I deal with it," Kenai shrugged, "It's just. When dad has those meetings with all those old geezers, they're always bugging him about it, me being a waterbender and all. Pretty much they keep telling him that I can't be the next Fire lord. Whatever, I don't want to be fire lord anyway."

The uncle folded is arms behind his head, "Well let me just tell you this, don't let stupid customs get in the way of what you wanna do."

Kenai turned his head to his uncle, "Uh, but I thought the south pole wasn't big on 'stupid customs.' "

"Oh no," Sokka assured him, "Not the 'Southern' Water Tribe. But I knew someone that had to deal with stupid customs…" he gazed up at the moon, "…a long time ago. But, we still have a out little quirk traditions here and there, like ice dodging. Oh speaking of which, your cousin had just performed his ice dodging a month ago. Boy was I proud of him. My two boys are both full-fledged men."

"Oh, so how are they doing?" Kenai asked with interest. He just to himself of the good times he spent with his cousins when we visited the south pole. They were the best friends we ever had.

"Oh they're doing great. You know they would've came along with me, if they weren't on an expedition with you grandpa. And you Aunt Suki is hard at work supervising the lessons at Kyoshi. Oh and she says hi by the way."

Kenai gave a loud "pfft" before saying, "Oh well tell her I said the same…if you remember."

Sokka just laughed. The two then became quiet. Kenai then asked, "So uncle, do you want to be the next chief of the tribe?"

Sokka thought for a minute before responding. "Well…other than being the leader and all, it's not really the most appealing to me. Everyone always counting on you, which puts a lot of pressure. Like your dad - I'd have to go to a lot of boring meetings with old geezers. Not really much free-range if you ask me. But yeah, I'd still do my best to earn the title next."

Kenai raised a brow in confusion, "Wait, why would you still want to be chief then?"

Sokka grinned sarcastically, "It's the only thing that'll impress your Aunt Suki, haha!"

"Ah…oh." Kenai just accepted the and pretended to get it.

"You know Kenai, the southern water tribe's always in need of a good waterbender. They're still far and few in the south pole. And the northern tribe still has the best of the best since your ma's not around anymore to show off for us anymore, heheh." Sokka then got up from the ground and stretched his arms out, "Well, Kenai we still have at least a day and half's hike before we reach the temple, so you better get some shut eye. And I know you're tired after today."

Sleep…the direct thought of it along made Kenai yawn out loud, "Yeah, I actually am pretty tired." He got himself and followed his uncle back to the tents.


	2. There are Earthbenders and then there is

Sharp gray mountain peaks pierced through and over the flowing cloudscape. At this time of year, in the late spring the high alpine range was still freshly dusted with snow and the air was cold and crisp. But an occasional updraft from the lower, warmer altitudes helped sooth off the frostbitten temperatures. On the peak of one of the giant spire-like mountains stood an intricate temple complex - the Southern Air Temple.

From one of the buildings, a balcony stretched outward into the open where a group of people and an enormous sky bison were each bundled in light coats.

"Wow, is this really the little Mika from 6 years ago? You sure have grown," A women in a green and beige outfit was hugging the young firebender. Mika replied, "I'm really glad to see you again, Toph." The woman had her dark hair wrapped into a large bun and her long bangs hung over her milky eyes. Toph gave a warm smile, "Geez, and you sound so much Katara when I first met her." As the two stepped back from each other, Toph turned in the direction of Kenai who was standing behind Mika.

Kenai greeted, "Hey Toph, it's good to see you." And just as he closed in for a hug he was stopped as Toph bluntly reached out and grabbed his chin. She then patted his left cheek and ear. "No way." She awed for a few seconds. "Now if you were any taller, I would might've confused you for a younger Zuko. But your face is a dead giveaway. Come here Kenai," and she gave him a robust hug, "Geez, you're already taller than me. I remember you were just about Mika's height when I last saw you, if not shorter."

There was a laugh in the background; it was Sokka, "You're already sounding like an old lady, Toph."

Toph coughed up a fake laugh, "Hardy-har. Just remember Sokka, you'll always be the older one. Ain't that right Aang."

A monk standing next to Sokka just chortled, "Afraid so." The bald monk was easily recognizable with the large blue arrow tattoo the run down from his back onto his forehead. He wore a draping orange robe, with a large beaded necklace. Aang was already bombarded with the welcomes of the two kids.

Sokka, "Yes, I am the wiser one of the bunch and whoa! Toph you're actually wearing shoes?" She just noticed.

"Yeah, if you haven't figured it out. It's a bit cold up here. But these boots aren't so bad. They're thin enough so I can still see perfectly."

Stepping toward the center of the group Aang said to the kids, "Well I'm sure your guys are exhausted after having to climb up the mountains. If I had know you guys had arrived so soon. I would have came much earlier with Appa. These mountain cliffs are just as dangerous as they are steep. I really didn't expect you guys to have to 'climb' up here…" Aang's eyes targeted the warrior, "…Sokka."

"Hey hey," Sokka gave an innocent tone and justified, "It was the perfect opportunity to give these guys a feel for outdoors after being cooped up in a big palace; just a big warm-up for what's ahead."

Kenai backed up his uncle, "Yeah it wasn't that bad. Hiking and camping…it was pretty cool."

Sokka added on, "Yeah see. And we'd be willing to do all over again too."

Mika grunted, "Uncle, speak for yourself."

Kenai pointed out to Aang, "I'm not really that tired, but I am hungry." Mika nodded in agreement to Aang. Toph also voted in, "I'm with these guys." Suddenly, Momo, Aang's flying lemur, swooped by and landed on Toph's shoulder, somehow picking up on the general discussion.

"Okay then," Aang said, "Let's eat. Toph and I had stocked plenty of food from the last village that could last us a week. There's a small dining room, I had cleaned up a while back where we can eat. And mealtime's always a great way to start catching up." He then gestured to Mika and Kenai, "Come on, help me unload the stuff from Appa."

Sokka stopped Aang when saying, "Well you guys get settled and relax. I got to head to the south shore. My fellow tribesmen will be making a pit stop there in two days from the south pole. So I gotta get going now."

"Your joking." Aang raised a brow.

Toph butted in, "I swear Sokka. You know, we get the point already. Oooo…you're the man the wild - you have the keen senses and manpower to wrestle down a platypus bear. You would just relax for some. You know we can ride you down on Appa."

Sokka replied suavely, "I'm just trying to pull my share of an example. And maybe I just feel like roughing it out a bit."

"Oh come on Uncle Sokka," Mika pleaded. "At least have dinner with us."

Aang then added, "We have plenty of fresh fish and venison. And I don't know anyone that can cook venison quite like you do."

Sokka was already pondering the taste, "Well…if you guys are going to need me around a bit longer, I guess I could stick around…till morning."

---

"And you should've seen his reaction when he thought there was a prickle snake in his sleeping bag. And that was the third time I did it to him." Aang was narrating as Kenai and Mika were cracking up. They were all seated at the table, including Momo. Most of them halfway through their meal.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up," Sokka rolled his eyes, "That happened way back before I found out those snakes weren't even poisonous."

"That's genius, Aang," Kenai commented, "Scaring him with a snake. Hmmm." His eyes shifted to the ceiling in deep thought and a grin widened.

"What are you thinking?" Mika squinted at him.

Kenai answered quickly, "Oh no no. Nothing." He quickly changed the subject, getting the Avatar's attention, "So Aang. You said, we'll be here with you for a few weeks training and stuff. I'm really looking forward to that. I want to work really really hard this year. You could help me learn some more ice techniques. Considering it all cold out here and…"

"Too late!" Mika said over Kenai's voice, "I already asked him to help me first." She stuck out her tongue to her brother.

"So!" He jabbed his sister with a glare. "Aang can help me out too. Right Aang?" He turned to the monk, who had a neutral facial expression. Folding his hands in front of him he said, "Well of course. I'll be more than happy to help you too, Kenai. But I'm afraid between the both of you as well as keeping schedule of my "me time" mediating and all…I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to go so in-depth with the training as you'd like. But I guess I could still teach you…"

"Hey hey!" Toph waved a hand in front of her, "Don't forget about me. I'm going be stuck here with Twinkle-Toes too. Kenai, I could train you no sweat."

Kenai did a double-take, "You can train me Toph? Oh okay, cool. But how can…"

"…I train you?" Top finished his sentence for him.

"Yeah." Kenai said, "I mean, I'm a waterbender and…"

"Well duh! I know you're a waterbender. Don't worry about that. I'm already thinking of plenty of strategies. You said you wanted to focus on your ice techniques, right? Ice is something I could definitely relate to…much more than fire." Toph faced toward Mika. "No offense sweetheart, but when it comes to fire - when I feel the heat coming towards me, I just block, duck, or dodge."

Mika just giggled.

Toph then asked Kenai, "So Kenai, you up for it? Heck, you'll also be getting you first experience fighting an earthbender."

Kenai was thinking it over, "Well I guess."

"Fighting an earthbender, ha," Sokka chuckled with a mouthful of meat. Sitting next to Kenai, Sokka closed in on the boy's ear, "Just keep this in mind, Kenai. There are earthbenders. And then there's Toph."

"Sokka," Aang tried to hush Sokka, "What, are you trying to scare him or something?"

"Please, Aang, just look back at your own experiences with Toph. She almost creamed you in training back in the day."

"Back in the day?" Toph interjected, "Who's getting old again?"

Sokka ignored her and went back to teasing Kenai, "So my nephew, you think you can handle training with the toughest and strongest earthbender on the planet?"

Sokka was getting to him but just said, "Um huh…sure. Why not?"

As Sokka's opposition Aang told Kenai, "Don't worry. If I'm not mistaken you trained with the best waterbender. The same waterbender that taught me."

Kenai sighed in relief. He had forgotten at the moment that his mother had also trained the Avatar. How could Toph be any different, other than the element.

"Ooo." Toph rubbed her palms, "I'm even more excited now that you pointed that out, Aang. It so much fun taking in apprentices. Especially when I taking them out of Katara's hands." She gave a wide grin, one that seemed somewhat ominous to Kenai.

Kenai wasn't sure what she meant, but Aang said sarcastically, "You such a comedian, Toph."

Toph bowed her head, "Thank you Aang. Kenai - be sure to get some sleep" She then got up from her chair and started leaving, "We'll start training first thing in the morning."

"What tomorrow! Already?" Kenai thought and before he could object she already left the room. He leaned back on his chair staring at his food.

"See Kenai. It all works out." His sister told him with instigative tone.

He looked up to give her another glare when he flinched back from Sokka's close-upped face. His uncle's eyes were wide and with a menacing low voice he said, "Be afraid. Be very…afraid." He then shoved a piece of venison in his mouth.


End file.
